Bouquets and Banquets
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Leaving the kids behind, Ron and Hermione go to the Ministry banquet - a night where they will meet new people, eat delicious food and get to dance. Sadly, none of that really appeals to them.


_**Written for LillyMay77 as my April gift for Gift Giving Extravaganza. I used the prompt 'kiss'**_

_**Written for Ami L. Mendal's Hogwarts Grounds Challenge (Charms Classroom - write about a Ministry banquet or Moaning Myrtle)**_

* * *

**Bouquets and Banquets**

"I hate these things," Ron complained, looking himself over in the mirror. "I really hate these things. They always make me feel so uncomfortable. It's the worst part about being an Auror."

"The worst part about being an Auror is all those times you go away for a week or two," Hermione corrected, smiling at him through the mirror. "Or those secret missions i'm not even allowed to know about and I don't know if you're ever coming home again." Ron fidgeted with the dress robes. "You look fine, stop fussing."

Ron appeared not to have heard. "And then they all want to take pictures and talk to you, and all those others who don't see you on a regular basis act as if you're some kind of celebrity to be tossed around from fan to fan." He turned to face Hermione directly. "Not to mention that idiot, McLaggen, who _still_ has a thing for you, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's happily married," she said dismissively. "He doesn't _still_ have a _thing_ for me."

Ron snorted. "Keep telling yourself that," he said. "He's always asking me about you. Probably wanting to know if you've finally decided to ditch me or not."

Hermione smiled, amused. "Well, the day I decide to do that I definitely won't be going to see him," she said. "There're plenty of other people on my list before him."

Ron scowled, muttering something to himself that she couldn't understand. He then looked at himself in the mirror again, frowning. "Remind me why we go to these things?" he said with a sigh.

"Because imagine the media if we didn't," Hermione answered. "And, Kingsley invites us personally, remember? We go upon his request, not as a duty to our work."

"Can't we just say one of the kids is sick and stay home?"

"Maybe next time. Anyway, George and Angelina will be here at any moment to look after them. It's too late now."

As if on cue, there was a _whoosh_ from downstairs, indicating someone had arrived via their Floo. Whispers then filled the living room, sounding very much like Ron's brother and his girlfriend, Angelina.

"Let's not disappoint them," Hermione said. "They're here now."

Ron looked her up and down and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You always look really nice for these things," Ron said sincerely. "I don't think dress robes are made for me, though. I look terrible in all of them."

"That's not true," Hermione said. "Now, come on, before they start shouting and wake the kids. Then they might regret agreeing to this."

Downstairs, George and Angelina had settled themselves in the living room. Angelina had never seen their place before and was looking around, impressed. George had just kicked off his shoes, apparently not at all concerned as to why they were alone.

"Oh, we thought you two had gone already," he said when he spotted them coming down the stairs.

"Because that's what we do," Ron answered. "We leave a one and three-year-old alone in the house just because you're running late."

"We're here on time, thank you very much," George retorted, now placing his feet on the coffee table, much to both Angelina and Hermione's discomfort. "So, they're sleeping, I assume?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her brother-in-law and his feet, Hermione nodded. "Rose will sleep for the whole time we're gone," she said.

"The only thing that'll wake her would be if the house exploded," Ron added.

"Hugo should sleep through, too, but if he wakes, he's very easy to settle. Just rub his tummy and he'll go back to sleep quickly."

Angelina nodded. "We've got this," she said. "You two have fun."

"Not likely," Ron mumbled. "You two have no idea how boring it gets there. I'd rather watch the kids sleep."

"We'll hopefully be home by one or one thirty," Hermione interrupted. "We'll try not to be much later."

George waved them away. "Go," he said. "They're angels. They'll be no trouble."

Ron raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. George had seen them awake, hadn't he?

"Thank you so much for this," Hermione said.

George waved her away. "Ginny and Harry asked us, too, but you guys got in first, and there was no way I was looking after them all together." He shuddered at the apparent thought of five children under the age of five in one room. "See you."

Ron and Hermione stepped into the fireplace together, Ron taking a handful of Floo Powder in the process. It was going to be a long night, they knew that, but they had to go. As Harry had once put it, _"If I have to go then so do you. It's only fair."_ They liked to use that rule with each other, too.

They were whooshed away through the Floo and then arrived moments later through one of the Ministry Floos. They were covered in soot and ash, but there was a spell to make them look presentable again. Other people were arriving through other fireplaces, each cleaning themselves as Ron and Hermione had just done.

"You ready?" Ron asked miserably, and Hermione nodded.

"Of course," she said. "Come on, let's go."

The banquet was held in one of the larger office rooms on the third level. All the desks had been cleared to make room for tables and a dance floor – Ron groaned – and it even appeared that an Undetectable Extension charm had been used so they could fit more people. They always looked so lovely.

"Oh, look, Ron, it's the New Zealand Minister for Magic over there." Hermione pointed to a balding man of about fifty talking the Kingsley. He was shorter than even Hermione, but was smiling and laughing at something Kingsley had apparently just said. "Oh, and there's Harry, too."

Harry was walking in the direction of both Ministers, Ginny following. Ginny didn't appear all that enthused to be there, but considering she had three children – the youngest only nine months – she was looking rather cheerful.

"We should go and introduce ourselves, I suppose," Ron said. Then, suddenly spotting another figure from the corner of his eye, he grabbed onto Hermione's hand, catching her off guard.

"Oh, Ron, let it go, will you," she said. Cormac McLaggen was heading in their direction, eyes directly on them. He didn't appear to have Katie, his wife, with him, which just made Ron even more agitated.

"Weasley," Cormac said, looking at Ron. "Kingsley's asked that you go straight to him when you arrive."

"We were heading there," Ron replied dryly.

Cormac looked to Hermione, suddenly smiling. "And you, of course, look dashing," he said to her, then walked away.

"_Dashing_," Ron scoffed as they started for the Ministers. "Who uses that word?"

"Who – at the age of thirty – gets jealous over an idiot like McLaggen?" Hermione retorted.

"Idiot?" Ron questioned, amused. "Since when do you call someone that?"

Hermione didn't respond, but smiled at Kingsley as he beckoned them closer.

"Minister," he said, indicating Ron and Hermione, "I'm sure there's no need to inform you of who these two wonderful employees are?"

The Minister for New Zealand seemed delighted as he looked between Ron, Hermione and Harry. "No, no, of course not," he said, shaking their hands each in turn. "It's a pleasure."

"Lovely to meet you, Minister," Hermione said with a smile.

"And you," the Minister replied, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Hermione looked set to respond to him, but Kingsley apparently had more people to introduce him to, dragging him away. In the distance, they spotted Percy, who was mingling with his own department.

"George and Angelina alright with the kids?" Ginny asked when it was just the four of them.

Hermione nodded. "They'll hopefully sleep the whole time, with any luck. Hugo's been a bit restless the last few days, but I hope he's okay. I think he's getting new teeth."

Ginny smiled, nodding her understanding. "He'll be fine, I'm sure," she said. "Even if George does something, Angelina will be there to pull him into line. James and Al were so excited to be having a sleep over with Victoire and Dominique. Bill and Fleur are in for a rough night."

"We should have sent ours with them," Ron commented. "And Molly and Lucy. Bill's the eldest, after all. He could handle it."

They all laughed. No, handling all their children, plus their own, would be a nightmare for Bill and Fleur. Even if he would deny it. One set was more than enough.

"Should we find our spots?" Harry then said, looking around at all the fancily decorated tables.

"If we must," Ron said. "Maybe over there." He pointed to a place near the front, where Kingsley's vacant chair was. It was where they normally were.

The Ministry banquet was a twice a year affair. Kingsley would invite some Minister for Magic or other important person to join them and introduce them to his Ministry. Then he would try and organise some sort of Quidditch match between the two countries in the coming months. Something about forming strong bonds between other countries. No one had heard much about the New Zealand Quidditch team, though, which had Ron, Harry and Ginny wondering if they were any good.

"Right here." Ron pointed to the same table Kingsley would be seated at, pointing to their names. "Not together this year, though," he then added, noticing that Harry and Ginny were on the other side. He pulled out his chair and Hermione did the same. She smiled at him.

"Can't you at least pretend to be happy to be here?" she said. "Like it or not, how often do we get to have a night together without children interrupting us?"

Ron returned her smile. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be happy for most of tonight. Though, please don't make us dance."

Hermione only shook her head, smiling fondly at him. "I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself," she assured him. "I might just go and dance with Cormac, then."

Ron's face darkened despite knowing she was only teasing him. For some reason, he had it in his head that he still fancied Hermione. Even after all these years – and both of them being in long term relationships – he didn't like the bloke. There was something about him that just grated on Ron's nerves, and even more so since their last Auror mission, where he'd been forced to return to a danger zone because McLaggen was too thick to leave the area when asked to. The power of twenty spells had made the building almost collapse, and Ron had been the only one able to reach him and had gotten very little thanks for saving his life.

"Fine, I'll dance with you if you want," he said. "But only for a little while, okay?"

"I don't know, I think Caitlin might be disappointed if you do." Hermione pointed to a pretty, young woman standing by herself in the office's entrance. She was one of the trainees and had been passed on to Ron for her learning. The girl had developed quite a fascination with both Harry and Ron in the process, and quite a crush on Ron, according to Ministry gossip.

"Hm," Ron said, avoiding eye contact with his young charge. "I didn't realise she was invited."

"Oh, and look." Hermione picked up the name tag next to her. "Looks like she's even sitting with us, because you're her trainer."

"I'll kill Kingsley."

Ginny picked up the name tag beside her, two seats over from Hermione. "Yes, and Jerome is next to her," she said. Jerome was Harry's trainee and a lot more tolerable than Caitlin. He actually had a lot of promise in the Auror department.

"Oh, Ron, she's lovely," Hermione then said, sincerely. "She really is. Just very nervous, and I doubt you do anything to help her with that, do you?"

Ron looked affronted, but couldn't respond, as his trainee had just approached the table. She looked between Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, apparently rather overwhelmed. "I was told I was here," she said quietly.

Hermione nodded. "Right here, Caitlin," she said kindly. "Have a seat."

Caitlin took the chair with her name, turning red as everyone turned their eyes onto her. Hermione often spoke to her when she could, and very much liked her. She was very kind, caring and sweet, but very unsure of herself. She wasn't the best new Auror they'd ever had, but she wasn't bad, either.

"Ah, well, here we are, Minister. The food should be ready soon, so I say we take our seats." Kingsley had returned, with Percy following very close behind. He looked at Ron and Hermione, and then at Harry and Ginny, saying a quick, non-committed hello. Apparently, despite everything, it was still difficult for Percy to acknowledge family whilst at work.

As usual, the banquet was delicious. It provided the best quality food, and there was such a variety, that even the pickiest eaters would have found something they liked. It consisted of an entrée, main and then dessert; and they were large servings.

Both Caitlin and Jerome had joined them – Caitlin barely speaking, Jerome unable to shut up – and when they were finished, music started to play. As per usual, no one joined the dance floor instantly. Ron suggested it was because no one wanted to be the first to make an idiot of themselves.

"You promised," Hermione reminded him with a teasing smile. "Remember?"

Ron swallowed, glaring at Hermione and then sneaking a glance at Caitlin. He nodded. "Later," he said, apparently weighing up his options.

"Ron's in such a good mood tonight," Ginny commented a few moments later, coming to join Hermione. Harry had called Ron away to get some drinks, which he'd obligingly agreed to.

"You know he hates coming here," Hermione said, smiling. "He thinks it's all too formal." She looked around the room. A few couples had now kicked off the dancing, and over in the corner Ron was watching them ominously. "To be honest, it kind of is."

"But it is the Ministry," Ginny reminded her. "It's horribly formal. We all hate it, and we all, sadly, would prefer to be at home in bed."

They were silent for a moment, and then Ginny laughed. "We'd all rather be at home with the kids, wouldn't we? How sad are we? Remember those days we had no children and were able to go out and stay out for as long as we wanted? These things weren't so bad then, but now all I can think about is whether or not Lily settled after we left, or if James and Al haven't managed to kill each other yet."

"Hugo has new teeth coming through and he's in pain," Hermione said. "I just hope he doesn't wake up."

There was another silence between them, and it took them a moment to realise that Caitlin and Jerome were still sitting at the table to Hermione's right. Ginny beamed at them.

"Never have kids," she informed them cheerfully. "At least not until you're thirty or forty."

Jerome nodded enthusiastically. "Or never," he said.

Caitlin didn't respond.

"Bloody hell, you better appreciate these drinks," Ron said, kicking Ginny from his seat as he and Harry returned. "Apparently it's more complicated to get them without magic, and not worth the waiter's time." He sat the glass on the table in front of Hermione, glancing at the dance floor. "You wanna dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to, Ron," Hermione said, getting up from her seat and taking his hand. "I'm glad you asked."

Ron grinned, looking pleased with himself. Despite his complaining about the drinks, they now sat forgotten on the table as Harry and Ginny joined them.

"You know, you do need to be nicer to your trainee," Hermione commented as he put his arms around her waist. "She's done nothing wrong."

"Except try and steal me away from you," Ron commented.

"Has she actually tried that?"

"Well, no, but –"

"Be nice, Ron. She's terrified, and you making her feel more welcome might actually be a positive."

"Are we here to talk about her?" Ron asked, starting to sound irritated.

"Ron!"

"Fine, fine, I'll be nicer, but don't get angry when she decides to make a move or something because she thinks I like her, too."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Well, could I really blame her?" she questioned teasingly. "Just pay her more attention, Ron. She deserves that much."

"Let's not talk about her anymore," Ron then said. "Let's talk about how wonderful you look tonight. As you always do. You really want to be seen dancing with someone as ridiculous as me?"

Hermione responded by wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and kissing him with a force she didn't particularly like to show in public. "You're not ridiculous," she said after she'd pulled away. "Well…." She looked to where Harry and Ginny were dancing a few paces away. "Well, not as ridiculous as Harry, anyway."

Seeing Harry almost trip Ginny over seemed to lighten Ron's mood slightly. He kissed Hermione's cheek as they continued to sway to the music. "I guess tonight hasn't been so bad," he said.

"Of course not," Hermione responded. "You get to spend it with me."

Ron smiled at her. "That's definitely been the best part," he agreed. "Sometimes, with everything that happens, I forget how much I love you. And then you get all dressed up and I'm reminded about how lucky I am."

Smiling, Hermione reached up to kiss him again. "I think we all forget, sometimes," she said. "And that's why we have nights like this to remind us. We can still have fun, even if we have two or three children."

They danced in silence for a moment, and then Ron said, "But maybe we should go home and relieve George and Angelina soon."

Hermione nodded. "Maybe in an hour," she agreed, pressing her lips to his again. "But for now, just keep dancing with me."

* * *

_**Bouquets have nothing to do with this, but I just liked the sound of the title, so I ran with it. I hope you all enjoyed this, especially you Lilly. **_

_**Your thoughts would be much appreciated!**_


End file.
